Bluetooth
by Bakaneko-Malfoy
Summary: Um celular com tecnologia avançada "demais", uma amiga incoveniente e um amor descoberto no meio de uma confusão... Como nosso loirinho kitsune irá se sair? Descubra! SLASH! GAANARU - Tentativa de comedia.


**_Naruto não me pertence, mas o tio Kishi-sama vai ter que doá-lo para mim um dia ç.ç_**

**_Oneshot levinha e tentativa de comedia com um dos shippers que eu mais gosto!_**

**_GaaNaru!_**

-

Naruto chegou ao colégio naquele dia animado, andava alheio a tudo mais que trazia em que o normal, seu rosto o sorriso sincero e aberto Capaz de cativar qualquer pessoa que o visse, naquela manhã sua alegria transbordava os limites do IMAGINÁVEL, não era preciso olhar para o loiro com os olhos azuis da cor do céu para saber que ele estava perto. Mesmo que Naruto Não Fosse o tipo popular no colégio, algumas pessoas o conheciam pela sua espontaneidade e alegria, mas também por ser o "idiota" fofo mais, pelo menos era assim chamado pelas meninas e alguns meninos também por, por que não? Mesmo assim não tinha muitos amigos, e como ele imaginava, não conseguia chamar a atenção da pessoa certa.

Desatento, passou por dois garotos e seguiu para sua sala, um deles, o ruivo, olhou para trás e Fitou o loiro pelas costas, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo, batera o sinal, então girou os calcanhares se despedindo de seu irmão e voltou para sua sala.

Ajeitou a camisa branca do uniforme e sentou um jogando sua mochila em cima da mesa. Discretamente, olhou para o loiro um algumas carteiras ao lado da sua, ele parecia concentrado em algo que Gaara não podia ver.

-Você Deveria falar com ele, já disse. - Não precisou erguer seus olhos pra saber de quem era aquela voz, Uchiha Sasuke, seu amigo e companheiro de mesa.

-Humm ... - Foi apenas o que proferiu, voltando seu olhar para uma mochila.

- X -

Na troca da Terceira aula ...

- Ahhh ... Novo Celular! - Uma menina de cabelos róseos chegou e sentou ao lado de Naruto. - Que lindo!

- Ganhei ontem do meu pai. - Mostrou seu novo celular para uma amiga, cheio de orgulho. - Ele é legal, né?

- Muito! E também lindo! Ele tira foto?

- Tira foto, filma, executa música e tem uma parada chamada ... Bluetooth. - Respondeu orgulhoso do seu novo "brinquedo".

- Bluetooth -? Que maneiro! -Sakura pegou o celular e começou examinar um. - O da minha mãe também tem.

- Mas eu ainda não sei usar. Acho que vou pedir umas aulas para o meu irmão.

- Seu irmão? - Encarou a menina Aqueles Olhos azuis parecendo indignada. - O Nagato É um menino de seis anos!

- Pois é ... Só que ele já sabe fazer de tudo. Ele até tirou foto minha. - Ele mostrou uma foto que tirou seu primo do garoto dormindo, abraçada com um ursinho e de toquinha.

- Que foto fofa! - Elogiou Sakura prendendo o riso ao ver a cara de desgosto de Naruto-Vamos testar seu Bluetooth.

- Não melhor não,.

- Vamoooos, Narutooo ... Por favooor ... - Pediu, fazendo carinha de criança, sabia que o loirinho nunca negara seu pedido algum.

- Está bem, mas vamos só ver quem está com o Bluetooth ligado. - Ele apertou alguns botões e acionou o seu próprio Bluetooth. A lista começou a crescer: "Bisorão", "Nara", "Tenten", "Cavaleiro Jedi", "O Vingador", "Kibadog = D" ... Nesse momento seu coração deu um salto. O sobrenome daquele que Naruto que mais gostava em todo esse mundo estava na tela de seu celular: "Sabaku"

- Ih ... O Gaara está com o trequinho dele ligado. - Observou uma amiga, tirando o celular do menino de suas mãos e começando a mexer.

Ele nem ao menos se importou, seus olhos pararam em Gaara em seus olhos e que apesar de Frios conseguiam fazer estremecer o loiro, o garoto não sorria um sorriso aberto, mas parecia ser sincero, só aquele sorriso bastava para fazer o dia de Naruto o melhor do mundo.

- Olha o que eu fiz Naru-chan! - Sakura mostrou uma foto do amigo dormindo com a mensagem: "Oi! Eu gosto de você. "- Seria legal se você mandasse isso para ele.

- Uhhh ... Muito legal. Ele nem sabe que eu existo. Se eu mandar isso, ele vai ter certeza que sou muito mais útil sendo invisível e pior vai espalhar pra escola toda que sou gay e serei linchado e zuado pelo resto da minha vida - irônico Sorriu e pegou o celular das mãos da amiga começando apertar um Vários botões sem saber, ao certo, o que fazia.

De repente, apareceu uma mensagem. "Enviando arquivo para" Sabaku ".

- Kami-sama!

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou a rosada assustada.

- Eu mandei, sem querer, uma foto para o Gaara!

- Calma Naruto! Vai ver ele nem vai aceitar. - Tentou acalmar o amigo que parecia prestes a se suicidar ou sair da sala correndo, se tratando de Naruto, podia-se esperar qualquer coisa. - Ele nem está com o celular na mão.

Apontou para o rapaz escrevendo e conversando com Sasuke. De repente ele pousou a mão dentro do bolso e tirou o celular. Franziu as sobrancelhas inexistentes.

- Vixi! Ele recebeu o arquivo. - Avisou Sakura, aumentando o desespero dedo garoto. - Quando seu nome ele vir, não vai aceitar, ele nem sabe que você existe.

- Obrigada pela força. Está ajudando muito minha auto-estima. - Agradeceu Amargurado e desesperando mais do nunca que, fazendo um 'Polegar jóia' o COM, olhou o celular e tomou um choque. - Ele está aceitando uma foto da maldita!

- CANCELA! - Gritou Sakura e tentou apertar o botão de cancelar, mas ele parecia ter congelado.

"Arquivo enviado para Sabaku".

O sinal tocou e todos saíram da sala. Naruto pegou uma rosada pela mão e saio o mais rápido que pode de lá. Após alguns segundos tinham se emaranhado na cantina da fila.

- E agora o que eu vou fazer Sakura-chan? - O menino dizia com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Na ... Naruto ... Desculpe ... Eu não queria desculpa ... - O loiro olhou uma amiga que parecia tão Desolada quanto ele, abraçou-a pelo ombro e sorriu conformado.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, tenho que torcer pra ele me ignorar e esquecer logo isso.

- Como vamos fazer isso Naruto?

- Hum ... - O garoto fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando e logo concluiu - Podemos acertar a cabeça com algo dele ai ele esquece e eu estou salvo! - Disse com seu melhor sorriso que se Transformou em uma cara de choro e com suas mãos voltadas a cabeça aonde crescia um galo - ITAIIII! Isso dói Sakura-chan!

- Mas era pra doer mesmo Naruto! Baka! Vamos pesar em outra coisa.

O restante do intervalo Naruto e fugia de todos possíveis olhares e encontros com o ruivo, mas a fuga não durará muito, logo bateu o sinal e Naruto agora iria para uma sala, mas dessa vez sem Sakura, a menina tinha os horários de aulas diferentes do loiro.

Apoiando sua cabeça na mão eo cotovelo na mesa Naruto avistou Gaara indo rumo à sua mesa junto com seus outros amigos. Eels Estavam rindo. Provavelmente, rindo _DELE_.

- Eu odeio minha vida. - Disse, batendo sua cabeça na mesa. - Odeio ... Odeio ... Odeio ... Odeio ...

O professor Iruka entrou na classe e ele Continuou batendo sua cabeça na mesa, rezando por um tsunami, alunos revoltados atirando para o alto, uma Transferência, uma bomba ou qualquer coisa que o tirasse de lá.  
Seu celular vibrou.

Pegou e viu a mensagem "Sabaku. Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "Apertou o botão de cancelar. A idéia de uma mensagem rindo da sua cara ou com ameaças não o agradava.  
Dois minutos depois ...

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "

Não.

Um minuto depois ...

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "

Irritado, apertou o "Sim".

Não olhou para o rapaz, em nenhum momento, para não correr o risco de fazer uma bobagem.  
"Arquivo recebido"

Abriu o arquivo e tal viu uma foto de Gaara com uma mensagem. "Oi! Eu também gosto de você. "

Respirou fundo, com raiva daquela brincadeira estúpida. Tirou foto do seu caderno todo rabiscado e mandou outro arquivo via Bluetooth.

"Desculpa pela foto, mas não precisava fazer esse tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto. Esquece o que eu disse ok? Volta a fingir que sou invisível. "

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "

Socou uma mesa com raiva, mas aceitou.

Era uma foto dele na aula de História da semana passada, ele lembrava bem porque Sakura tinha insistido que ele usasse uma regata laranja, nada chamativa, que na opinião da garota destacava como qualidades de Naruto (lê-se "músculos".)

Ele tinha tirado uma foto sua ... E tinha uma mensagem: "Você nunca foi invisível".

Naruto olhou para ele e percebeu que Gaara o olhava com um fraco, mas sincero, sorriso nos lábios.  
Ele apontou para o celular eo loiro pousou seus olhos na tela do seu.

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "

Era uma foto de um coração mal desenhado em um caderno, um Reconheceu Folha do Caderno de Sasuke, uma folha vinha com o emblema do clã dele, rio imaginando o mal encarado Corações Sasuke desenhando. A foto vinha com uma mensagem: "Então, você aceita sair comigo?"  
Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha e surpreso.

"Talvez"

Ele olhou para o ruivo que mirou a câmera de seu celular e tirou uma foto. Naruto, percebendo o que o outro fazia, deu língua para a câmera, do outro lado da sala.

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "

"Diz que sim e te pago um ramen"

- "NAAANIII?" - Então ele sabia do gosto de Naruto por ramen? Sorrindo bobamente tirou uma foto de um desenho de uma raposinha comendo ramen e anexou uma resposta "sim".

-Sabaku no Gaara e Uzumaki Naruto, uma bagunça com os celulares parece estar tão divertida que vou deixá-los sem minha aula para continuar. - O professor e uma turma toda ria deles. - O que estão esperando? Para fora ...

Os dois levantaram dos seus lugares e saíram da sala. Não conseguiram se olhar.

"Sabaku. Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "  
Respirou fundo e aceitou. Ele estava ao seu lado! Por que, diabo estava mandando foto via Bluetooth?

Mais uma foto dele, desta vez uma que parecia ter Sido tirada mês passado, já que ele tinha quebrado o braço e tinha passado um laranja gesso usar um, ideia de Sakura como sempre ... Mensagem: "Afinal, quando você vai falar comigo?"

- Agora? - Perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

- Boa escolha. - Ele respondeu, ficando de frente para o loiro - Então, o que fazemos agora?

- Não sei. -Naruto desviou o olhar. Sua hiperatividade não aparecia nos momentos em que ele estava situações constrangedoras em.

- A gente podia ... Adiantar o nosso encontro.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Deu de ombros, fingindo não estar interessado.  
Ele puxou o menino.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Espera um pouco. - Ele saiu correndo, rebocando Naruto. Foi até a cantina, vários pediram para ramens uma viajem.

- Deixa-me pagar metade. - Insistiu Naruto. - Lá se foi todo o seu dinheiro.

- É por um bom motivo. - Ele sorriu então o loiro resolveu esconder sua vergonha e agir normalmente, pegou na mão de Gaara e os dois sentiram arrepiar-se. Os dois foram até o jardim da escola. Comeram, conversaram e brincaram até que o sinal tocou. Centenas de alunos saíram pelas portas.

- Preciso ir ... - Naruto disse em um tom meio triste já se levantando e dando a mão para que Gaara se levantasse também.

- Certo ... - Voltou ao seu monossílabo costumeiro, sem Naruto ali ao seu lado, ele voltaria um Ser o irritadiço Gaara e quieto de sempre.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer algo mais a voz de Sakura soou e ele acenou para uma amiga.

- Preciso ir mesmo ... - E sem esperar o ruivo se manifestar UNIU seus lábios em um selo simples e saiu correndo até onde Sakura estava.

Andando um rosada e contando tudo que havia acontecido seu celular vibrou.

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "  
Ansioso, aceitou, imaginando o que seria. Era uma foto dos dois no jardim da escola.  
"Esse foi o dia mais perfeito de todos."

"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "  
O que ele queria mandar mais?  
"Queria que Fossem assim todos os dias"

Ele também gostaria que todos os Dias Fossem assim ...  
"Sabaku Deseja compartilhar arquivo. Aceitar? "  
CLARO QUE SIM TE'BAYOO!  
"Então, quer namorar comigo?"

Sorriu, com os olhos brilhando e assustado, também com a pergunta mas quando foi enviar uma mensagem, ele já estava fora de alcance. Amanhã daria uma resposta.

- No que você está pensando, Naruto? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Em como é bom ter uma amiga doida, inteligente e um irmão não te'bayo ler o manual.

- Viu? Sabia que um dia você me agradeceria ... - Mas Naruto já estava correndo para fora do colégio. - HEY, AONDE VOCÊ VAI?

- PARA CASA! VOU AGRADECER O MEU PAI PELO BLUETOOTH! - Gritou, descendo a rua.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha Pensamentos e concluiu em.

"Vou pedir um um também minha mãe, quem sabe não tenho sorte como Uchiha?"

-

**_Gostaram? *.*_**

**_Espero que sim, porque eu não achei lá tão boa..._**

**_Segunda fic no site, primeira GaaNaru, me saí bem?_**

**_Aceito criticas e elogios oka?_**

**_Kissu da Neko._**


End file.
